


In late night strolls and mid-afternoon reunions

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Being Walked In On, Blind Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Character, How Do I Tag, Karaoke, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunions, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ukai and Takeda Sensei had a university fling and after however many years, the universe brings them back together to finish what they started.
Relationships: Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138
Collections: Anonymous, Fave Haikyuu fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> eughh okay so. Hi! Hello! Welcome to my first ever fic of any way shape or form!  
> In advance, though, I'd like to mention that yes, I know, it's weird for them to be using first names but I'm really not all that creative and it's the only way I could think of to make it work.  
> ,,also my apologies for an absolute rubbish title..
> 
> EDIT!!: Thank you so much to the folks running the 'fave haikyuu fic' collection for including me! That quite literally made my day so I'd suggest any possible future readers to check out the other works in the collection! (I've already read them - they're very deserving of their place in the collection:) )  
> (5/5/2020)

It was a mild summer day.

Well, more like a mild summer _afternoon_ when Keishin's friends rudely barged into his home, taking advantage of their spare key privileges to wake him up. They had dragged him out of his cozy (and albeit a bit cluttered) one bedroom apartment to go on a triple date, except they both had girlfriends and Keishin was, well, gay and forever single. If you asked him, Keishin would more like describe it as fifth wheeling with another poor soul who he can't help but think was also dragged out of the comfort of their own home for the same reason.

Today was going to be a very long day.

It was well past 3pm by the time Keishin's friends, Makoto Shimada and Yusuke Takinoue managed to drag him out of bed and into a presentable outfit before they dragged him out of his apartment to meet up with the others.

Through some stroke of luck, one of the other group's members (who Keishin later learned was the extra member, aka his date) lived in the same dirt cheap apartment building as Keishin, and his friends' girlfriends were already there, helping the other mystery fifth wheel get ready for the impromptu date night. Keishin's group waited out on the worn down (but still very cushy) leather couches in the lobby, discussing everything and nothing at all until the clock struck 4pm and the elevator lit up, doors opening.

Trying not to show too much curiosity, Keishin attempted to peek around the two fairly tall, and fairly pretty girls in the elevator to find the third mystery person. The girls ran to his friends and the third revealed themself to Keishin.

"Wow, this guy looks like a twink" is the first thought that came into Keishin's mind. Classy. The other man looked to be about the same age as Keishin, maybe a bit younger, and appeared to be a fair amount shorter than him, who stood at a not-so-astonishing 5'10. He had fairly short and ruffled brown hair, thick framed glasses over his brown eyes, an innocent look shining in them. He noticed Keishin was staring and seemed to curl in on himself a little bit.

Before he could get too wound up, his friends came and dragged him out of the elevator to meet the other man. "Keishin, meet Ittetsu, Ittetsu, meet Keishin." Ittetsu, huh. That definitely sounds like a name that'd suit him. 

Keishin looked down at the man whose name he just learned was Ittetsu- and held out his hand to shake. The shorter of the two graciously took his hand and shook it with a surprisingly firm grip. Keishin did him a once over, eyes scanning over his outfit that looked so trendy that he couldn't help but think it was thanks to the girls that he was dressed this way. 

Feeling squirmish under his gaze, Ittetsu moved to walk along the girls as they took off, happy that the introductions were done. Keishin caught up with his own buddies that seemed just as clueless as him in regards to where they were going. When asked, the girls would giggle and say "You'll find out soon enough~" which was a tad bit unnerving, following 3 complete strangers with two people who are no less in the dark than you are.

They started walking through a street that was full of shops, letting the girls window shop for a bit before arriving at their destination.

The group stood before a karaoke place, the girls looking more than a little excited before ushering the boys inside and down the hall to their room.

Almost immediately did the two couples go into their own corners of the booth, leaving Keishin and Ittetsu sitting across from each other as they waited for their (thankfully) alcoholic refreshments to arrive.

The two made awkward conversation, mostly talking about their hobbies and what courses they're taking.

Keishin learned that Ittetsu is somehow 3 years older than him, reads and writes poetry, and is actually just graduated, though he went to school to be an english teacher. Keishin, in turn, tells him he runs his family's convenience store on the weekends, plays volleyball on a team called the 'Neighbourhood Association' and he's majoring in agriculture.

Ittetsu's interested in hearing about Keishin's volleyball adventures, saying he's always found an interest in the sport though he doesn't have the body for it, which is quite endearing if you'd ask Keishin. They chat about volleyball for awhile, Keishin tells Ittetsu about how the games work, the rules, and all that jazz. At one point he mentions with pride how his grandfather, coach Ukai, was his coach when he was in highschool, and how Karasuno high even went to nationals once.

The rest of the night melts away thanks to the alcohol, and the group has a lot of fun with their singing, ignoring how bad they all are, and an astonishing 7 hours later do they finally decide to call it a day. It's midnight now, and the entire group is starting to sober up a bit. 

Keishin's friends bail on him, tailing their girlfriends like lost puppies, leaving him and Ittetsu on their own as they walk back to their apartments.

The moon is high in the sky, and no clouds were around to hide its beauty. The two of them walked in silence, breathing in the crisp twilight air, feeling all of their worries melt away as the pleasant buzz of alcohol leaves their systems, allowing them to sober up and enjoy the moment they're sharing.

"Well, Keishin-kun, I'm not sure about you, but I certainly don't want this night to end. What do you say we stay out here a bit longer? Perhaps to stargaze?" Ittetsu breaks the silence, Keishin meeting his gaze to find an odd calamity pooling in his eyes. He feels relaxed. He has to admit, too, that the night went by too fast, and, well, too drunk for his liking. Ittetsu has a serene aura around him that Keishin can't seem to get enough of.

"I'd love that." Keeping it short and sweet, and Ittetsu smiles at Keishin, a fluttery feeling blossoming deep inside his heart at the sight. _I want to make him smile like that_ Keishin finds himself thinking distantly, though he quickly brushes the thought away, face feeling a bit warmer than before.

Eventually, they settle on a hill in a nearby park, laying close enough that if they brushed fingers once or twice, nobody would say a thing. They made idle chatter, Ittetsu quietly pointing out constellations, all the while Keishin can't find it in himself to look away from the other man. His glasses shine with the stars painting the glass, his eyes softly creased around the edges, his smile shining like it had its own light source.

Keishin's eyes glazed over the other man's lips- fairly thin, a light pink colour seen closer to the inside of his mouth, his tongue peeking out to swipe at them occasionally as he raves about the constellations as they show themselves in the sky. 

Keishin has barely known him for 8 hours and he's absolutely taken by the man he knows as Ittetsu.

As if his thoughts are being read, Ittetsu glances over at him, looking a bit surprised at the intense gaze directed towards him, but softening when he sees the small smile on Keishin's face. "That's a dangerous look on your face there, Keishin-kun. You might want to be careful who you direct it to." Ittetsu smiles, and Keishin almost feels like they're closer than they were before.

"And why's that?" Keishin asks, feeling a little more confident, but also slightly worried Ittetsu might push him away, say he's disgusting, a monster, especially after getting to know him this past day. 

Ittetsu looks at him, letting silence fill the air around them, before blinking slowly and leaning over, nearly bridging the gap between the two, and speaks. "Well. You never know, they might do something like this.." 

And then all of a sudden Keishin feels a warmth against his mouth, realizing it's Ittetsu's mouth pressing against his own. He takes a deep breath, and relaxes into the kiss. He reaches his right hand over to gently cup the other man's face, his calloused thumb running over Ittetsu's cheekbone before sliding down to the nape of his neck, his left arm propped up against the grass to keep himself from tumbling over.

Keishin feels a sigh pass through his lips as Ittetsu's own free hand traces circles against the small of his back, both of them fully relaxed, moving their mouths against each other at a languid pace, as if they had all the time in the world. And if it came down to it, they really did.

Keishin feels Ittetsu pull away and opens his eyes, tucking a strand of the other man's hair behind his ear as he smiles, soft and happy, mirroring the look spread across Ittetsu's face. They sit there, doing nothing but looking at each other, an unasked question laying on the tip of Keishin's tongue, _would you like to go out with me?_

Before he can say it though, Ittetsu pulls himself off the ground, reaching a hand out for Keishin to take, and pulls him off the ground too. The shorter man leans towards Keishin, his breath puffing pleasantly against his neck for a moment, not too long, not too short, as he all but breathes out, "Thank you, Keishin" before pressing a gentle kiss against Keishin's jaw, and all of a sudden he's gone, the quiet crunch of grass following him softly as he makes his way home, leaving Keishin to wonder what just happened.

  * •



After Keishin found half a mind to go back home and get some sleep, the following morning he found himself calling up his friends in an attempt to track down the elusive Ittetsu who'd barely managed to slip out of his grasp the previous night. He hung up with Takinoue after he promised he'd ask his girlfriend for more info.

Refusing to just lay around and do nothing, Keishin decided to go out for a run, and if he bumped into Ittetsu on his way out, well, he wouldn't be against it. He quickly got ready, slipped his runners on, and was out the door.

  * •



Keishin was at a loss. Even after his very observant run, he hadn't heard from his friend, nor bumped into the man himself. He bumped into a couple of movers though, accidentally spilling some of his gatorade on one of them. That was certainly embarrassing. Only after bowing for what felt like 5 minutes, all the while apologizing profusely while the mover in question tried to say _'it's okay! I'm not going to sue you!'_ did he accept his fate and trudged back to his apartment to take a shower.

He tried to wash away not only the smell of sweat and gatorade, but his stresses and worries from what has transpired the previous night, and everything following it.

Sighing as he got out, smelling better but still bearing the emotional weights, Keishin finally got a call back from Takinoue. He picks up.

Once he's off the phone, Keishin is in a considerably worse mood than before. _What do you mean he moved out yesterday?_ Keishin thought back to their first conversation and remembered that Ittetsu told him he was graduated. _Still though,_ He thinks, _that doesn't mean you can up and disappear after doing what you did!_

Keishin goes through the rest of his weekend sulking, and all of a sudden his summer break has ended. He's forced to get back into the swing of things, pushing his depressing love life to the back of his mind as he goes on with his life.

Soon, the memory of Ittetsu is just an afterthought, a distant dream that Keishin was never able to chase.

Still, that doesn't mean he doesn't think about Ittetsu from time to time, still hoping, still waiting for a love like his.

It never comes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two finally reunited and put on quite the show for both teams. When asked, they gave a less than convincing backstory to their tragic young love. (feat. Hinata just about needing to bleach his eyes out)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first--- I'm on mobile so I'm not entirely sure (???) how the tagging worms where I can kinda explain the characters are only mentioned and stuff (that probably doesnt even make sense but whatever)
> 
> Hope I didn't disappoint!
> 
> Also-- in case this was lost on anyone, Ch. 1 is Ukai's perspective, Ch. 2 is Takeda's, feat. a tiny little bit of Hinata's.

Working at Karasuno was possibly the best decision Ittetsu had made. He found amazing friends and co-workers, he got along with his students and helped them feel more confident about themselves, and he coached a group of passionate and hardworking boys in their volleyball club.

-Is what Ittetsu wanted to say.

Well, the first two were still true, but the same can't be said about the volleyball club. He had _no_ idea what he was doing.

Sometimes he thinks back to the few things Keishin taught him, and he's just running on those fumes. He really does feel bad that he can't do anything to help, but he hasn't been able to find a suitable coach in all of these years.

He heard rumours that the old Ukai that coached them before would be coming back, but to no avail. When the new energetic first years came to the school and gave the volleyball club a refreshing vigour, he decided to try once more. Ittetsu couldn't stand being helpless, especially after his third-years put their all into the team with hopes of going to nationals this year.

He searched around, he called old friends that played volleyball, and managed to get a few numbers. Sometimes he really wishes he got Keishin's number- instead of just waltzing out of there like it was some melancholic romantic drama- or at least found the store his old fling worked at, but alas, he couldn't change the past.

He just had to move forward, so Ittetsu did just that.

He called each of the numbers, some of them gave good ~~excuses~~ reasons that they couldn't coach, some blatantly refused, and some just didn't pick up. He ended up learning that Ukai's very own grandson worked in the same Miyagi prefecture that Karasuno High was located, so he decided he wouldn't let this opportunity go to waste.

He called. And called, and called, and called, and although he really would've liked the opportunity to go over to his workplace and bug the man himself, Ittetsu had far too many teacherly duties that took precedence over annoying some stranger he's never met to coach the team he's not qualified to coach himself.

Ittetsu ended up finding a weak point, which happened to be the old Ukai's infamous 'Battle at the trash heap' games which were matches against his childhood rival's school, Nekoma High. In his most recent call, Ittetsu ended up slipping in a bait, "Nekoma's coming for a practice match, we hope to see you there." and hung up on the man on the other end, instead of being the one that was hung up on for once.

Ittetsu _really_ hoped Ukai would come, because he may or may not have secured the match only by saying he would be there. 

Ittetsu stopped all of his calls after that, just to give the man some space to think, and just as soon as he set up the match, it was upon them.

Ittetsu was trying to hold out hope when all of his team showed up, then Nekoma, then their coach, but Ukai had no sign of showing. Ittetsu was starting to feel bad about lying to Nekomata-sensei about the whole Ukai thing, but he wasn't an english teacher for nothing- he figured he could apologize his way out somehow, he just had to think.

But he didn't have to, because all of a sudden he heard a loud _Slam!_ of the gym doors opening followed by heavy footsteps and heavy breathing- did he run here? and then-

_"Ittetsu?"_

No way.

No _way._

Ittetsu whirled his head around and came face to face with Keishin. Older and blond haired but still the Keishin he met five-some years ago.

When they met eyes, Keishin exhaled a deep breath, running his hand through his hair and said "No _way."_

Ittetsu wasn't in much better shape.

Eyes wide, jaw practically on the floor, he faintly realized they had a bit of an audience but didn't really care, all he could hope to do in the face of this man he'd hoped to find years ago was basically whisper. _"Keishin?"_

And that's all it took.

Ittetsu was wrapped up in a bone crushing but warm, a too tall but _warm_ hug that he wished he could've felt years ago, but that's ok because he was here now and he was hugging back, he was hugging back with all his might.

Ittetsu noticed he was crying sometime in the hug, and it seems Keishin noticed too because he pulled away with a worried look on his face, though his own eyes red-rimmed and glassy. The other man swiped his thumb over Ittetsu's eyes and breathed out a laugh, pulling him back into a hug because Keishin _missed him,_ and he knew he wasn't the only one who felt that way.

Ittetsu barely registered a breathy "later" in his ear until he felt cold, and Keishin was on his way to greet Nekomata-sensei as if he wasn't sniffling with all his might. Ittetsu turned to his students, tears still in his eyes and gave them a look that said 'I'll explain it later', then went to sit on the bench beside the court with Keishin.

  * •



The matches were well played, and even though Karasuno lost all of them, they earned a wonderful educational experience. The Nekoma team left fairly quickly after the match, chatting a bit with the Karasuno boys as they packed up.

Luckily and unluckily, the Karasuno team didn't seem to forget Ittetsu's earlier promise of _"later"_ and stayed behind once they'd finished cleaning up the gym. Ittetsu whispered a quick "I promised them I would explain. Is that ok?" to Keishin, who nodded in response and went to sit on the bench that the team was crowded in front of.

Ittetsu followed Keishin and sat on the bench as well before sharing an anxious glance and looking back to the expectant eyes of the volleyball team. "So, Take-chan," Tanaka started, "who is this?" he finished with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

Keishin choked on his spit before whipping his head to look at Ittetsu and muttering, disbelieving, "Take-chan?" he took a moment to compose himself. "What is your last name, anyway?" Keishin realized that they had been introduced by their first names, and never really had the chance to exchange last names. (Well, Keishin had originally thought he was the only one introduced by his first name, but this proved him wrong.)

"Oh! It's Takeda!" Ittetsu responded cheerily before continuing, "I take it that your last name is Ukai..?" Keishin nodded. "I honestly don't know how I didn't make the connection from that story you told me about your grandfather when we first met. Did you know I actually started working here at Karasuno in hopes of finding you again- _also in guilt of just walking away after doing what I did, so I apologize for that"_ Ittetsu muttered the second part under his breath in hopes that Keishin would be the only one to hear it.

Keishin did hear it, and smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners when one of the students spoke up- it was Hinata, but Keishin genuinely thought the kid was an elementary schooler before he saw the quick- "What did you do, Takeda-sensei? How do you know him?" Well. Obviously that last bit wasn't lost on them. 

Takeda sighed, and turned to his students. "We met right after I had graduated university, two of my female friends and two of his male friends were dating and they thought to set up a triple-blind-date of sorts." Ukai nodded, his story the same. Takeda continued, "We went out for karaoke and ended up sharing a midnight stroll on our way back to our respective homes." he looked at Ukai, not wanting to share too much and letting him share the rest, so Ukai could dictate what he was comfortable with sharing.

So, Ukai continued. "I hadn't been aware that this teacher of yours was set to move out the next day, so we stargazed for a bit and enjoyed each other's company until he just got up and left. Didn't hear from him until, well, until he started calling me three times everyday but I hadn't realized it was him, so I basically didn't see him for five years straight until today." Keishin decided to leave out the part where they kissed, wanting to save the teacher from becoming the talk of the school.

And, well, there was that nagging unpleasant feeling down deep in Keishin's stomach that maybe Ittetsu wasn't gay, maybe he was just messing with him, and what would he do if the man he's been searching for for years hated him the moment they got reunited? He doesn't want to think about it, so he won't. He pushes the thought back into the far reaches of his mind and settles with not mentioning the events that transpired on that fateful night, The moon and stars as their only witness.

The group gasps, and one tall blond mutters under his breath, "five years? jeez." and the rest agree, nodding their heads in silence as if they've just been told the world was going to end in five years.

"Anyway. That's our tragic story from back when we were in university. I'll bet you boys are plenty tired, so you should go rest and let our dear old Ukai decide if it's worth staying to coach this team." Ittetsu claps his hands and stands up, holding his hand out for Keishin with a smile, reminiscing back to the night they met five years ago. He had no plans to leave this time around.

The team looks at them warily, but they still head out of the gym. Daichi and Suga give each other a _look,_ look back to Keishin, then head out of the gym before shutting the door firmly behind them. (Those two were quite perceptive when they wanted to be.)

Ittetsu was once again crowded in a hug, and hugging back, he leaned up on his tip-toes before whispering in the other's ear, _"I missed you."_ and he meant it. He knew Keishin felt the same way, because all of a sudden his back was against the wall and his lips were captured by Keishin's.

Ittetsu felt like his face was on fire, and the hand on his neck was going to burn down to his bone. Ittetsu let his own hands roam, releasing Keishin's long hair from his headband, and tangling one of his hands in the taller man's locks, his other hand pulling him closer by his hips. 

Keishin let out a sound of approval, opening his mouth in the process, so Ittetsu used that chance to slip his tongue in Keishin's mouth. If this skin on skin could start a fire, the gym would be melting to the ground by now. Ittetsu tilted his head and time seemed to stop, he could barely feel anything other than him and Keishin, all else was lost in their passion, lost in the moment.

So considering this last point, Ittetsu certainly didn't hear Hinata coming into the gym because he forgot something, he definitely didn't hear his shriek of surprise, nor did he hear the gym door promptly slamming shut, Hinata already 100ft away from the gym.

Because, well, if you had walked in on a friend your age making out with someone, you could've laughed it off, and just remembered it as something embarrassing- that would've been fine. Walking in, though, on two fully grown men feeling each other up while _heavily_ making out is not something that was ideal. Especially considering that one of the men is the most wholesome man you know, and the other is a complete stranger to you, except for a short story not even _involving_ any romantic aspects. It's not like Hinata was against the whole gay thing, oh no, it was the opposite, but just. _He really wishes he hadn't seen that._

Ittetsu and Keishin, none the wiser, are gasping for air once they finally part. Ittetsu rests his head against the taller man's shoulder, smiling, when Keishin gathers some composure and speaks. "So," he rests his hands on Ittetsu's shoulders, fidgeting. "I'm, uh, I'm gay." 

_Seriously? I'd have never guessed._ Ittetsu laughs out loud at this, breathy and clear. "I'd certainly hope so, after all, you weren't doing all the kissing on your own. I do believe I deserve some credit here." Ittetsu lifts his head to look at Keishin, and only now does he see how _wrecked_ he is. 

His face pale with splotchy pink dusting his cheeks, hair undone and thoroughly mussed, and his _lips._ Keishin's lips are very kissed out, red and swollen and just a little wet. _He looks like a dream,_ Ittetsu thinks, and he doesn't even have the energy to be embarrassed about it.

Ittetsu meets his eyes, and gives Keishin the most reassuring smile he can muster. It was obviously the right move, too, because almost immediately does a breath of relief pass through his lips, and he rests his forehead against Ittetsu's.

This time, when the gym door swings open, they hear it, and also jump about five meters apart. In comes Hinata, then Tanaka(?) right behind him. Hinata, quieter than usual, squeaks "I forgot my water bottle!" and makes a beeline for the bench, the place Ittetsu and Keishin just were, before, well, _that._

Ittetsu's honestly too embarrassed to go on any spiels on how water is important for the body, so he just stands there, fiddling with his fingers and manages "Sounds good, Hinata-kun. Please make sure to go straight home after, though."

Hinata doesn't even look at him when he squeaks "Sure thing, sensei!" and practically runs back to Tanaka who's guarding the door, a look that screams _murder_ on his face. 

Once the door closes, Ittetsu lets out a massive breath that he was well aware he was holding. Hinata was acting a bit weird, especially since Tanaka was with him as well (Ittetsu believes he hasn't seen the two actively hang out with each other before.) but nothing could be done about that.

Keishin walks up to Ittetsu, setting a hand on his shoulder and says "What do you say we take this back to mine?" with a smile on his face. He's not planning on letting Ittetsu escape again.

And Ittetsu isn't planning on leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aand that's it for my first fic,, I was really starting to get off track with Hinata walking in so I hope I made a smooth transition back to the two lovebirds.  
> Also, I'm not exactly how I should've written the whole 'love at first sight' thing but I'll just say their feelings for each other grew a little bit in the time they spent apart (which explains how dramatic they were being when they met again ahfjfhskd)

**Author's Note:**

> well,,,, I'm terrible at writing timelapses? chapter-ends? idk, I promise it gets better eheh  
> I was listening to 'All To You by Sabrina Claudio' while writing the twilight scene, hopefully that helped convey the right emotions..?  
> edit: oh my god a day later and I read through this and there are. so many spelling mistakes. I ended up correcting them so please enjoy..!


End file.
